The Kinsella Three
by thenornenlife
Summary: What if Wade had a brother and a sister, Jesse and Maxine. This starts in episode 1.18 and will give some insight to Wade's past and tell the story of him reconciling with his family. Of course, Zoe is the one to encourage Wade to reconnect with his family and that could only lead them on a road of romance.
1. Bachelorettes & Bullets

**The Kinsella Three**

 **So, I am currently watching Hart of Dixie for the** _ **fourth**_ **time. Well, I was struck with an idea to create a fanfiction centered around Wade's family because, honestly, you don't really know a lot about his family. I mean, you know his father is the town drunk and his brother is a veteran. However, I wanted to dive a little deeper into his family. Also, I want to bring him and Zoe together much sooner and completely erase Joel from the story. I'm sorry…I just don't like him very much. From the very first time I watched Hart of Dixie, I have shipped Wade and Zoe; they just make so much sense to me.**

 **Anyways, I hope that you all enjoy this story. Also, I really love hearing what people think about my writing, whether it is an idea about what you think should happen or constructive criticism.**

 **Description: Starts in episode 1.18, Bachelorettes & Bullets, where we meet Wade's brother, Jesse. However, he also has a baby sister who is an up and coming country-pop star, Maxine Rae. After hearing the conversation between Wade and Jesse, Zoe confronts a highly intoxicated Wade who opens up to her about his family and their issues. Of course, Zoe can't just let it be, so, she goes to Jesse and Maxine and convinces them to stick around. As the Kinsella Three reconcile, Zoe realizes her feelings for Wade.**

 **Disclaimer: The only characters I own are Maxine and maybe some characters that pop in and out.**

 **A/N: This chapter is pretty much a recap of episode 1.18 with some adjustments in dialogue and the addition of Wade's siblings, Jesse and Maxine. Again, let me know what you think!**

* * *

 **Bachelorettes & Bullets**

Zoe Hart was having the weirdest morning. First, she ran into George Tucker who was conducting research for case that included her standing _extremely_ close to her neighbor, Wade Kinsella, in front of the Rammer Jammer. Wade left the situation promptly, but then came Lavon, making everything awkward. She then lied about already eating and walked to work with no breakfast.

She decided that it was a good day to stay the hell out of everyone's business, she was already holding onto a secret affair between Lavon and Lemon…and well, that was about to kill her. Lavon had become her best friend in Blue Bell and there were her unresolved feelings for George Tucker and her discourse with Lemon Breeland that made this whole mess even more complicated.

That was definitely something she missed about living in New York. There were far too many people living in New York to get caught up in love triangles that could demolish pretty much the entire city. So, she was going to cut herself out of everyone's business because she needed to focus on her career.

She was looking through some of her patients' files when a gorgeous man with sandy hair, pale blue eyes and bulging muscles came in, holding his wrist.

"Hi," she smiled as she approached him, "I'm Dr. Zoe Hart. How can I help you?"

"I think I sprained my wrist," he told her; his voice was smooth and made Zoe weak in the knees.

She nodded shortly, "Alright, follow me and I will have a look at it."

She brought him into one of the exam rooms and he sat on the cot for her to examine his wrist. They made small talk until she started wrapping his wrist and she began to rant.

"I hate small towns," she grumbled, "everyone I know lives here and there are only, like, nine people in the whole town. So, you have to keep track of everyone's secrets."

"Ya know," she snapped a little as she continued, "in New York, you could sit next to someone on the subway and hear their whole life story and then forget about that, but no, not here. But ya know, I don't actually live here, so, I am done being in everyone's business. Done."

"Well," he smirked, "I don't live here either. I'm Jesse."

"I'm Zoe," she told him quickly, "Zoe Hart…Dr. Zoe Hart, but I think I already told you that."

She took a deep breath, "Oh, look at me. I'm talking all about myself and didn't even ask you how you sprained your wrist."

"Oh," he chuckled lightly, "ya know, ninja stuff…nothing to fuss over."

Zoe laughed, "And how did a ninja end up in Blue Bell, Alabama?"

"This is under that whole doctor/patient confidentiality thing, right?"

Zoe rolled her eyes playfully, but nodded, "Yes."

"Antiquing," Jesse shrugged lightheartedly, "and there was a murder, but we don't have to talk about it," he snickered before his pale blue eyes met hers, "I am free for lunch though, if you wanna join me?"

"Lunch with a ninja?" Zoe mocked with a grin, "I can't think of a better way to spend my afternoon."

She finished wrapping his wrist and the two of them set up a time to meet for lunch before he left. Zoe couldn't help but smile. She figured some time with a gorgeous stranger could be just the distraction she needed to keep her from getting involved in everyone else's life.

When Zoe was getting ready to go to lunch with Jesse, there was a knock on her office door and George stepped into the room.

"George?"

"Yeah," he sighed, "listen, you said earlier that the eyewitness I was talking about may have a vision problem and you offered an eye exam."

Zoe nodded as he continued, "Well, the eyewitness is me."

"Okay," Zoe drug out curiously, "do you need an eye exam?"

"No," George shook his head, "but I think maybe all this with my dad being in the hospital and lack of sleep are causing me to see things."

"See what things?"

George sighed heavily before closing the office the door, "Look, I really need to talk to someone about this because if this isn't a mental or medical thing…well, then, I saw Lemon kiss Lavon last night."

Zoe's heart dropped and she gasped, "What?"

"I saw them kissing last night in front of the Rammer Jammer," George explained.

"No," Zoe shook her head frantically, "probably not. No, there's no way. I mean, you aren't sleeping, so, maybe…maybe they were just talking."

"I mean," she walked over to where she was standing close to him, "this could look like kissing to someone sleep-deprived at night…across a street, but we aren't kissing."

"You're probably right," George nodded, "but I should probably confirm what I saw last night."

"Yeah, and ya know," she told him clumsily, "it probably wasn't even Lavon."

"How…how would you know that?" George questioned.

"Because he was home last night," Zoe explained.

"You're sure about that? You saw him?"

"Well, I heard the TV," Zoe shrugged it off, "he was there; I'm pretty sure."

"So, why didn't you say that earlier?" George laughed a little.

"I, uh, forgot," Zoe shrugged, "I'm also not sleeping."

George chuckled, "Well, thank you. I didn't know who else I could trust. Thank you, Zoe."

Once George was out of her office, Zoe instantly called Lavon. Of course, he didn't answer, so she left a very angry voicemail, telling him that George had seen him and Lemon and that she wanted to know what the hell was going on before demanding that he call her.

So much for staying out of people's business, right?

She rushed over to the Rammer Jammer, in hopes of finding Lavon, but no such luck. She did, however, run into Jesse.

"Oh," she smiled nervously when she saw him, "and I late for lunch? It has been the craziest day and time has gotten away from me."

"Should we reschedule?" he asked with a small frown.

"No," she shook her head as she sat down, "I was just looking for someone, but this is fine."

"Good," Jesse smiled before handing her a yellow rose, "this is for you."

"Thank you," she grinned as she smelled the flower.

"So," Jesse started, "how is that whole staying out of other's business thing going?"

"Oh, yeah, that's great," she lied, "how's your day going other than that whole ninja antiquing and murdering thing?"

Jesse sighed heavily, "Zoe, I have to tell you something. I…I'm not a ninja."

"Ah, damn," Zoe muttered playfully, "check, please!"

"I mean, I just got to thinking about it and what if we had a situation where I needed ninja skills," he continued, "I would look like a total dick. So, I will come clean…I'm just your everyday eco-geological oceanographer."

"Okay," she nodded, "I appreciate the honesty, but answer me this…what the hell is an eco-geological oceanographer?"

Jesse shrugged, "Ya know, I'm not exactly sure, but school was a bitch, so, it's probably pretty difficult."

Zoe laughed, but when she heard the door open, she instantly spun to look to see who was coming in; it wasn't Lavon. She sighed to herself before turning back around to face Jesse.

"If there is something you need to do before we do this," Jesse sighed quietly, "we can reschedule."

"No, nope," Zoe shook her head, "Lavon is a grown man and can take care of his own affairs…business."

"Lavon Hayes?"

Zoe nodded, "You know Lavon?"

"Yeah," Jesse answered, "I grew up in Blue Bell; everyone knows Lavon."

"He was here earlier," Jesse continued to explain, "he left with George Tucker, Wade and a few other guys. They're going hunting out at Johnson's Fork…"

"Lavon is with George?"

Jesse nodded.

"Hunting?"

"Yes."

"With guns?"

"Probably," Jesse sent her a confused look.

"Okay," Zoe bit her lip, "I really, really would love to eat, but I need a ride to Lemon Breeland's."

"Let me guess," Jesse chuckled, "you can't stay out of her business either?"

"Yeah," Zoe sighed, "something like that."

"Alright," Jesse stood, "let's go see Lemon."

The two walked out of the restaurant and were about to get in Jesse's truck when a young girl, probably early twenties, with blonde hair with hot pink highlights approached them. Zoe recognized her from somewhere, but couldn't pinpoint exactly how.

"Where ya headed, Jess?" she asked, "And who do you have with you?"

"We are headed to Lemon Breeland's," Jesse answered.

"Ugh," the girl groaned, "I hate her."

Jesse rolled his eyes playfully, "And this is Zoe Hart."

He turned towards Zoe, "Zoe, this is my baby sister, Maxine."

"Max," Zoe repeated back quietly before a lightbulb went off in her head, "Maxine Rae! I knew I recognized you. My friend, Rose, loves you. She will die when she finds out you're here."

Maxine smiled a little, "I know Rose. She's adorable."

She turned back to her brother, "Why are you going to see Lemon Breeland?"

"Zoe is having trouble staying out of people's business," Jesse explained, "and needs to see Lemon."

"Well," Maxine smirked, "I'm coming too. I haven't gotten to torment Lemon in so long."

"Play nice, Max," Jesse told her, "we aren't going to be here long and don't need to leave a mess behind."

"I won't leave her in too much of a mess," she told him casually before they all piled in his truck.

The three headed towards the Breeland's house and Zoe found herself sitting quietly as Jesse and Maxine talked about what they'd spent the morning doing in Blue Bell. Maxine had apparently run into George Tucker, who she had crushed on during her middle school years.

"What the hell is this?" Zoe asked when they got to Lemon's house and saw a party bus full of Lemon's friends sitting in the driveway.

"Well, shit," Maxine laughed, "I guess Lemon isn't as uptight as I remember."

The three got out of the truck and Zoe excused herself to go talk to Lemon. When she walked to the door, it was open and she saw Lemon arguing with her younger sister, Magnolia. So, she knocked before stepping in, "Got a sec?"

Lemon nodded stressfully and Magnolia walked to the bus.

"Nice bus," Zoe quipped.

Lemon smiled tightly, "I'm sorry. This is awkward since, well, you weren't invited."

"It's cool," Zoe nodded, "but you remember that secret I'm holding, the one I said I would never tell anyone and I haven't?"

Lemon nodded again.

"Well," Zoe drug out, "George saw you with Lavon last night."

Lemon's eyes went wide and she lost all color in her face as she gasped, "Oh, G-God…what did he say?"

"He said he's pretty sure that he saw you kissing Lavon last night, but I covered for you and said that Lavon was home, but I don't think George bought it."

"Okay," Lemon snapped, "let me think."

"George is a lawyer," she thought aloud, "so, he would never make an accusation without proof. He's away, hunting, so, I can just find Lavon and we can get our stories straight; no big deal."

"Hmm," Zoe squeaked, "the problem is…George is with Lavon."

"Oh, well, what a terrible day this has become," Lemon deadpanned.

"Look, I met a guy who can get you to the hunting spot," Zoe told her, "so, you can go figure this out."

"Oh, no," Lemon shook her head, "you are coming with me."

"No, no," Zoe shook her head stubbornly, "I'm staying out of people's problems."

"Oh, no ma'am," Lemon argued, "you are already in the middle of the whole damn thing; you're coming with me. And you are going to handle Lavon and I will handle George, okay?"

Zoe sighed, "Okay."

"So," Zoe drug out, "what are you going to do about the party outside?"

Lemon rolled her eyes, "Get your man friend and let's go."

"Lemon Breeland," Maxine smirked as Lemon and Zoe exited the house, "as I live and breathe. Who would've thought your bachelorette party would include trashy bridesmaids' shirts and a stripper pole…we might could be friends."

"Oh, heavens," Lemon grumbled, "could this day get any worse?"

Everyone piled on the bus and Lemon announced that they needed to make a pit stop to give a message to her fiancé. Once everyone was settled, Jesse, who was wearing one of the bridesmaids' shirts, started spouting out directions.

On the way to Johnson's Fork, Zoe tried to confront Lemon about their current situation by referring to George and Lavon as gardeners, but Lemon ended up blaming her "previous gardener", more commonly known as Lavon, for the whole situation.

Suddenly, a voice came through the speakers saying they had to stop for the police before music started thumping as a police officer jumped on the bus.

"Freeze, ladies!" he smirked, "You have the right to remain…sexy!"

Then he ripped off his tie and started to dance provocatively and removing his clothes.

"Ah, hell," Maxine smirked, "now this…is my kind of party."

"Maxine, no," Jesse shook his head before turning to Zoe and smirking, "now I kinda feel bad because all I got you was a flower."

Zoe shrugged playfully, "First, you tell me you're not a ninja and now, no stripper…man, was I wrong about you."

When they pulled up the camp sight, Lemon hopped off to go find George before Zoe explained to Jesse that she had to go with Lemon and that she would be back, but he followed her.

"After this, we can finally eat," she told him, "and maybe," she smirked, "dessert."

"And no," she shook her head, "dessert is not a metaphor, I really mean dessert."

Their banter was interrupted by Wade, "What the hell is going on?"

"Oh, yeah," Zoe started quickly, "Lemon just needs to see George."

"No," Wade shook his head, "why the hell are you with my brother?"

Jesse nodded to his brother, "Hello, Wade."

"You have got to be kidding me," Zoe grumbled, "I've got to go help Lemon."

Once she caught up with Lemon and they were out of ear shot of the Kinsella brothers, she asked, "How could you not tell me that Jesse was Wade's brother?"

"How can you date someone without knowing their last name?" Lemon countered.

"Well," Zoe deadpanned, "I didn't get to go on a date because I've been too busy, helping everyone else with their problems."

"I didn't even know Wade had family other than Earl," Zoe told her.

"They don't talk," Lemon explained, "I don't know why and I don't care, but if you are so worried about what Wade thinks…go ask him. I have to find my fiancé and fix this mess."

"I thought this was over between you and Lavon," Zoe sighed, "how could you kiss him?"

"He kissed me," Lemon corrected, "I did not kiss him back and, so help me, if George asks him that…he better say I didn't kiss him back."

Zoe questioned Lemon about how the window of opportunity for this kiss to happen and Lemon admitted that she had went to Lavon over Christmas and that this was all her fault.

"There is no telling what Lavon has told George," Lemon cried.

"Maybe nothing," Zoe offered hopefully, "guys don't talk much, so maybe they've just talked sports and beer."

"Yeah," Lemon agreed quickly, "yeah, sports and beer."

Then they heard George yelling about how Lavon was supposed to be his friend.

"Or," Zoe shrugged, "maybe not."

They rushed towards the voices in time to hear Lavon explain that he was drunk, getting over his ex, Didi, and that he had a crush on Lemon.

"But she shut me down, George," Lavon told him, "she had nothing to do with this."

"That isn't true," Lemon argued quietly before telling George that they needed to talk.

Once George and Lemon walked away, Zoe and Lavon headed back to the cabin. On the way there, Lavon told Zoe that he tried to stay out of George and Lemon's life and that he tried to push his feelings aside when George came back from New York. He had hoped that if he just pretended that his feelings weren't there…they would just go away.

He then told her to say whatever she wanted to say because he knew he had done wrong and was ready to be lectured.

"Okay," she nodded, "this is the worst first date I have _ever_ been on. There," she laughed, "I said my peace; it hurt, right?"

The two laughed and carried on towards the cabin. When they were almost back to the cabin, they saw Jesse and Wade in a heated argument.

"Are you upset that I fought for our country?" Jesse demanded.

"Yeah," Wade rolled his eyes, "that's it. Ya know, I could've fought too, but someone had to stay and take care of Earl!"

"And then you swoop in here and buy ridiculous gifts for Earl and leave," Wade continued, "and you swoop in and take a girl you don't even know out and leave her wondering where the hell you went."

"And we're back to Zoe," Jesse rolled his eyes.

"You're just a swooper," Wade yelled, "that's what you are!"

"Why don't you just admit that this is because you like Zoe and you don't want me seeing her?" Jesse shook his head, "That's what all this shit is about; you're pissed that I'm trying to take Zoe out."

"Admit it, you like her."

"No, I don't!" Wade yelled as Maxine came running up.

"Jesse, Wade," she warned stop this, but Wade continued to scream.

"I don't, okay?! Because she is just as snobbish and selfish and superior as you are! So, ya know what? Go ahead, y'all are perfect for each other!"

"Wade Kinsella!" Maxine scorned, "Stop this!"

"Oh, why don't you go take your clothes off for a magazine cover and leave me the hell alone?" Wade shook his head.

As he was walking away, he made eye contact with Zoe before stomping back to the cabin.

"Maybe this is an enchanted forest," Lavon offered lamely, "except, like, the opposite."

Once back at the cabin, Zoe found Wade packing everything into his trunk, "What was that, Wade?"

"I have no idea what you're talkin' about, Doc," he told her, stuffing his things into the trunk of his car.

"Do you really think that about me?" she asked, "That I'm selfish and superior?"

"Yeah," he told her sarcastically, "I do."

"You're wrong!"

"Really?" Wade snapped, "Because let's talk about who has caught your eye since you moved her…Judson, a vet, George…lawyer, and now there's Jesse. He's an eco-geo…some bullshit. Face it, Doc, you're attracted to careers and money and prospects."

"That is just a coincidence!"

"No, Zoe, it's not," Wade shook his head, "it's just how the world works; we keep company with our own kind."

Before Zoe could say anything, Wade was walking away. However, as soon as Wade was back inside, Jesse was walking towards Zoe.

"Hey, I got one of George's buddies to give us a ride back to town," he explained, "maybe we can finally have the meal.

Zoe shook her head, "I don't think that I can, Jesse. I mean, I may not always be able to stay out of people's business, but when I can…I should."

* * *

Wade groaned when he heard a banging on his door. He hadn't stopped drinking since he got home from Johnson's Fork He wasn't sure why Jesse and Maxine decided that it was okay to show up randomly. He hadn't seen them in over a year and was hoping they would just disappear from his life.

They hadn't always been this way. Growing up, Wade had been incredibly close to his brother and far too overprotective of Maxine. Then their parents split up in 2001, when Earl lost his job and turned to the bottle. Jesse and Maxine went with their mother and that relationship was lost. Their mother was remarried a year later to the man that helped Maxine start her music career. Then in 2005, Wade's mother was diagnosed with liver cancer and died six weeks later. The Kinsella siblings argued at the funeral and Earl showed up toasted.

Since then, Wade saw his brother and sister maybe once a year and that was more than enough. Every time they saw each other, Jesse and Wade ended up fight and Maxine tried to play peacemaker, but it never really did any good. They had come last year for Earl's birthday and Jesse presented Earl with a car and you can probably guess how that went.

Wade stumbled to the door and slung it open. On the other side of the door was his baby sister. Her blonde hair was piled up on top of her head and she had mascara puddles under her eyes that were red and puffy.

"What do you want, Max?" Wade rolled his eyes, leaning against his doorframe.

"I just saw Earl," she whimpered, "he was drunk."

"Of course he was," Wade sighed, "he's the town drunk…what the hell were ya thinkin'?"

"I wanted to see my daddy," Maxine snapped, "you don't have to be an ass, Wade."

"Don't you have one of those in Nashville?"

"That isn't fair, Wade," Maxine cried, "all Barry did was make it possible to live my dream."

"Then go live it," he used his hand to wave her off, "we are fine here."

"What happened to us, bubba?" she asked quietly after several seconds, "We weren't always this way."

Wade shrugged before taking a swig of his beer, "Y'all found bigger and better things and I sang Earl off the roof. But if you don't mind, I have better things to do than argue with you."

"So," Maxine huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest, "you gunna be just like Earl? Drink your problems away until they start calling you Crazy Wade?"

"I am _nothing_ like Earl," Wade growled, "I'm not dependent on alcohol, but it sure is nice to have around when people who shouldn't swoop into your life…swoop."

"What do you want from us?!" Maxine demanded loudly, "We are just tryin' to do what's right!"

"How is comin' around on Earl's birthday right?" Wade mocked, "All that means is tomorrow mornin' y'all will be gone and I'll be cleanin' up the mess y'all made. So, just go, Maxine."

"You don't get to tell me what to do," Maxine growled, "I'm not a child anymore, Wade."

"You're acting like one," he rolled his eyes again, "I mean," he chuckled lightly, "getting' your hopes up that Earl would actually want to see you. Most days he don't even know who you are."

"So, uh," he smirked, "why don't you just go hop on your tour bus with your flavor of the week and get the hell out."

"Stop it!" she yelled, "Stop being so damn hateful!"

Wade was about to rebut when he saw Zoe hurrying over. When she got to the porch, she looked between him and his sister, "What's going on here?"

"Nothin', Doc," Wade sighed, "go back to sleep."

"This doesn't look like nothing," Zoe bit her lip nervously, "this looks like a lot more than nothing. You're yelling at your sister in the middle of the night and she is obviously upset."

"She went to see Earl," Wade deadpanned, "and she was dumb enough to think he would be sober and open arms."

"Wade," Zoe scorned lightly, "don't be like that."

"Mind your own damn business, Zoe," Wade glared at her, "she came over here, bangin' on the damn door and can't even give me a legitimate excuse as to why."

Maxine shook her head sadly, "CMT is doing a special on me," she told him as she looked down at her feet, "they wanna see where I came from, meet my family, my friends."

She looked up at him with tears falling down her face, "But I guess all I have is Jesse."

Maxine went to walk away, but turned around to look at her brother, "Ya know, we made mistakes. We own that, but we aren't the ones that did something wrong."

She took a deep breath before pacing to him and wrapping her arms around his torso and resting against him. She cried harder when she felt her brother stiffen and she realized that she wouldn't be getting the hug she hoped for.

Maxine took a step back and wiped the tears off her face, "I'll be here awhile, Wade."

"I love you," whispered before walking off the porch and off the property.

"You okay?" Zoe asked Wade after a minute.

"Please don't act like you care," Wade shook his head, taking another big sip of his beer, "I'm sure you have better things to do."

Zoe inhaled deeply before walking up the steps to where she was close to Wade, "You were right, Wade. I can be selfish and superior, but I am working on that. And for some weird reason, I care for you and I don't like seeing you this way."

"What way, Zoe?" Wade sighed, "Like my daddy?"

"I've ran into Earl several times since that night," she told him, referring to the night Wade had to sing his father off the roof, "he may be a little eccentric drunk, but he isn't mean. I've seen you do some pretty shitty things sober and drunk, but I've never seen you be this mean."

"I just need her out of my life," Wade's voice shook as he tried to contain his emotions, "I need her and Jesse out of my life."

"Why?"

Wade fell quiet for several seconds before speaking as he looked down at his boots, "They deserve better than this."

"Than what?" Zoe questioned, using her fingers to pull his face up to look at her, "Better than having a family? I can't imagine their being anything better than having a real family. I know I wish I had one."

"They deserve better than having to clean up after Earl," he told her quietly, "they deserve better than having to clean up after me. I'm not exactly a war hero or country sensation. I'm a bartender in Blue Bell, Alabama without much to offer."

"That isn't true, Wade," Zoe shook her head, "you have a lot to offer. You just have to stop beating yourself up because you aren't where Jesse is or where Maxine is. You are all different people with different dreams."

"I don't have any dreams, Zoe," Wade's voice cracked, "they died a long time ago. They died the day my mama left with my brother and sister."

"Ya know," he smirked sadly, "we were gunna have band," she chuckled lightly, "we had it all planned. We were gunna wait on Max to graduate and we were gunna hit the road, but then Dad lost his job, started drinkin', Mama left and then she died," he choked out.

"Oh, Wade," Zoe felt tears well up as she touched his strong arm comfortingly, "I am so sorry."

"Do you wanna come in?" Wade questioned skeptically.

He wasn't sure what his plan was. He really wanted to take her inside and get her out of her clothes, but he had a feeling that wouldn't happen.

Zoe nodded, "Yeah."

The two walked in and sat down on the couch. Wade offered her a beer, but she refused. They sat their quietly for what seemed like an eternity, but finally Wade broke the stillness.

"We weren't always like this," he told her before leaning forwards and covering his face with his hands, "growing up, we were thick as thieves. Jesse is two years older than me and I idolized him for most of our childhood. And of course, Max is quite a bit younger than us, and was the light of our lives."

"We realized that she could really sing when she was 10 and had a karaoke party," he laughed a little, "that's when the band idea started, The Kinsella Three," he grinned, "but Mama left four years later. Jesse joined the army, I was working dead-end jobs, trying to save up for guitars and drums and Max was just starting high school."

"They moved a few towns over until Mama met Barry," Wade explained, "I think that is when it really all fell apart. He moved Mama and Max off to Nashville and Max made her first record at fifteen. It didn't do well, but it put her name out there. We just lost touch, I guess."

"Wade," Zoe started shakily, "take it from somebody who had a mother who paid more attention to her clients than her daughter and spent thirty years thinking one man was her father and wasn't…family is something to fight for."

"It looks like at least Maxine is trying to fix this," Zoe sighed, "so maybe…maybe you should try."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope y'all like it! Please let me know! I feel like the end of this chapter is a little out of character for Wade, but I needed it to be that way in order to carry on! I hope to update soon! R &R!**


	2. Mama

**The Kinsella Three**

 **Thank you for the reviews! They mean a lot! I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well!**

 **Disclaimer: The only characters I own are Maxine and maybe some characters that pop in and out.**

 **A/N: WARNING: This chapter has some language in it that some may find offensive. I don't use that kind of language myself, but I need to use it to emphasize some things. I hope it won't keep you from reading. Also, there are references to self-harm and suicide attempts.**

* * *

 **Mama**

Maxine pulled herself together before she let herself into the room she was sharing with her brother at the Whippoorwill. Once in the room, she started pulling clothes out of her suitcase quickly.

"Max," Jesse started uneasily from his spot on the other bed, "what are you doing?"

"I gotta take a shower," she told him tightly.

She knew that if he got her talking, she would break down. So, she wanted to get in the shower and have a good cry before facing her other brother.

"You've been crying," Jesse pointed out as he stood, "what happened?"

"I'm fine," she snapped, holding her clothes tightly against her body, "I just need a shower."

"We said we weren't doing this anymore!" Jesse growled, "We said no more secrets!"

"I don't have any secrets," Maxine sighed heavily, "I just want to shower and go to bed."

"Yeah," Jesse deadpanned, "the last time you said you didn't have secrets, you came home with bruises all over your body."

"This isn't like that," she frowned, "I just want to shower and go to bed."

Jesse went to rebut, but Maxine walked to the bathroom quickly and locked the door. She turned the shower on before resting against the wall and started sobbing quietly. The last year had been terrible for her and all she wanted was for her family to go back to the way it was before.

Since her rise to fame, her love life was on display for everyone to see. She had the reputation of dating guys only to write songs about them after their breakups. She never stuck with someone too long, but the reason would surprise everyone if they were to find out. However, the past year, she dated country's music bad boy, Cash Davis, for nine months.

At first, things were great. He confided in her about his troubled history with his family and she was able to relate because of her family problems. He was surprisingly kind to her for the first few months. However, when she went on tour with him and he started partying, their relationship went downhill quickly.

He would get on the bus drunk and when she wouldn't give him what he wanted, he became violent. Of course, he always came crawling back with an apology that she fell for every time. It wasn't until the tour ended and her brother found out about the abuse that she broke it off with Cash. Jesse had wanted to expose him, but that scared Maxine, so, they just ended their relationship quietly and with a lot of unanswered fan questions.

She missed her brothers and she missed her dad. Well, she missed who her dad was. She was a surprise to the Kinsella family. After having Wade, their mother, Jacqueline, had three miscarriages and was told that it was unlikely that she would have anymore children. However, just after Wade's sixth birthday, Jacqueline gave birth to Maxine.

She was the light in the eyes of her family and, honestly, spoiled rotten…mainly by Earl. She remembered that her father always went all out for her birthdays and Christmas. Earl was very giving towards Jesse and Wade as well, but everyone knew there was something special about Earl and Maxine's relationship. But then he lost his job and tried to find the answers to life at the bottom of a bottle and everything changed.

Maxine remembered her fourteenth birthday all too tragically well. It was the day her and Jacqueline packed their stuff to move to Mobile. Jesse was stationed in Afghanistan and Wade had moved out, so, that just left the ladies of the family to move. Earl had been unemployed for two years and hadn't even looked for a job in a year. Jacqueline and Wade worked at least two jobs most of the time to pay the bills and it just got to be too much for Jacqueline, so, her and Maxine left.

Earl and Jacqueline had a huge fight as she was trying to leave. Wade and Maxine tried to mediate, but it only made matters worse. The thought of that day only tore Maxine's heart open all over again.

"Mama," a twenty-year-old Wade pleaded, "please don't leave. We can fix this."

"I'm sorry, baby," Jacqueline stroked his cheek as tears fell from her eyes, "but I can't do this anymore. I love your daddy; God knows I do, but I can't live like this. Me and you work so hard and we are barely surviving, baby boy."

She hugged him tightly, "I wish you would come with us, Wade Allen."

Wade forced back tears as he held his mother closely, "Someone has to take care of him, Mama. He'll kill himself."

Jacqueline choked on a sob, "I'm so sorry, baby. Mama is so sorry."

"I love you, Mama," Wade kissed her hair, "and I'll see you every weekend."

She nodded against his chest, "I love you too, my sweet boy."

Jacqueline pulled away and kissed his cheek before hurrying to the car.

Wade then turned to his sister with open arms. She walked into them quickly and squeezed herself against him.

"I'll see you, Friday, sweetheart," he swore to her, "it won't be long before we have our band and see each other every day again, okay?"

She nodded as tears fell freely down her face, "I love you, Bubba."

Wade closed his eyes to keep from crying, "I love you too, sweet girl," he pushed her away and reached into his pocket to pull out a jewelry box. He handed it to her, "I know this isn't the best birthday, but I wanted to give you this."

She opened the box to reveal a gold necklace that held three rings lined with her and her brothers' birthstones; he had obviously saved up for a while to buy this gift. She gasped before hugging her brother again.

She pulled the chain out from behind her shirt and fingered the rings as she cried. He had told her that the circles represented their never ending relationship, but their relationship had crashed and burned a long time ago. Her and Jesse had just patched up their relationship. She had been busy with her career and he bounced around from base to base and that strained their relationship.

Her and Jesse's relationship was never as volatile as her and Wade's, but until her break up with Cash, her and Jesse would go months without talking to each other. She wasn't sure where he stood when it came to repairing their relationship with their brother, but she was happy to have Jesse back in her life.

She pulled her phone out and scrolled through her pictures until she found her favorite family picture. It was from the Christmas before Earl lost his job. In the picture, Wade was on Jesse's back while she was on Wade's back and their parents were standing on either side of them. They were all laughing, mainly because the Kinsella children were incredibly unstable.

Maxine zoomed in on her mother. She had always thought her mother was the most beautiful woman in the world. Jacqueline had sandy hair, bright blue eyes and a contagious smile. Maxine admired the fact that her mother never wore a stitch of makeup but had all the confidence in the world.

"Oh, Mama," Maxine sighed heavily as she looked at her phone, "how did we get so broken?"

She took a deep breath before stripping and stepping into the shower. She let the warm water cascade over her body and was all her tears and makeup away. Her thoughts were consumed with her mother.

She would never forget the day she came home from school and found her mother, step-father and her two brothers crowded in the living room with puffy eyes.

"What's going on?" she asked slowly as she put her backpack down, "Why do y'all look so sad?"

"You need to sit down, Max," Barry told her matter of factually, "Mama and I need to talk to you."

"I'll stand," she told them as she walked up to them, "what's wrong?"

"You know I went to the doctor the other day?" Jacqueline reminded her.

Maxine nodded.

"They ran so many tests," tears slipped down her mother's cheeks, "and…"

Barry wrapped his arm around his weeping wife before turning to Maxine, "She has cancer, Max. It's advanced."

"What does that mean?" Maxine asked tightly.

"She's dying," Jesse answered her roughly, "she has two months at most."

"No," Maxine shook her head, "no! Why would you say that?! She is fine! She's going to be fine!"

"Oh, baby," Jacqueline sobbed, "I wish that were true."

Maxine felt herself to crumble before she felt Wade's strong arms around her, pressing her to his chest.

She sighed to herself as she turned the shower off and stepped out. She frowned when she caught a glimpse of her reflection. She had lost a lot of weight since her breakup with Cash to the point where she could almost see her ribs. However, when she saw the ink under her left breast, she smiled a little. Her first tattoo had been the words 'I love you' written in her mother's handwriting.

Since getting that one, she had several tattoos on her body. She had the outline of a heart inked on her left wrist followed by the phrase 'be brave' in cursive. The heart was a reminder that it was okay to wear her heart on her sleeve and the phrase was something Wade had always told her.

Further up on her arm, just below the crease of her elbow, was an _Alice in Wonderland_ quote, 'we're all mad here' writing in a typewriter font. She had always loved the cartoon and she like the reminder that everyone had their own kind of crazy. On her right wrist, she had a tiny music note.

On the back of her right shoulder, she had the shadows of Peter Pan, Wendy, John and Michael flying to Neverland. She had a weird obsession with Peter Pan since she was a kid. She had read the book multiple times and she was certain that she had watched every Peter Pan movie ever created.

Then on her left foot, she had the words 'Long Live' inked in a whimsical font. It was the title of a song she had written about her and her brothers when they were young. However, her newest tattoo was probably her favorite as far as the way it looked. The month before she'd gotten the words 'not all who wander are lost' written in Elvish along her spine. She was also a huge _Lord of the Rings_ fan.

She pulled on her bra and underwear and, again, found herself staring at her reflection. Even though the bruises had faded weeks ago, she could still see them like they were the tattoos on her body. There had been handprints on her arms from where Cash had grabbed her. There were bruises along her rib cage from his fist and her face had been swollen from the back of his hand.

Jesse had discovered the bruises when he surprised Maxine in her Nashville home. He'd let himself in and barged into her room to find her just in her under garments, covered in bruises.

"Max," he stepped towards her, "what the hell happened?"

"It's nothing," she told him quickly and grabbed a shirt, but Jesse stopped her before she could put it on to cover herself.

"You have bruises all over your fucking body," he told her through gritted teeth, "it is obviously not nothing. How long has he been doing this to you?"

"He doesn't mean it," Maxine cried, "he loves me."

Jesse sighed, "Max, please, don't tell me that you fall for that. If he loved you, he wouldn't hurt you."

"You love me," she pointed out, "and you've hurt me. I mean, you did abandon us when things got hard at home."

"That isn't the same," Jesse frowned, "I had to get out of Blue Bell. But this," he took a step closer to her and traced over the bruise on her face lightly, "this isn't love, sweetheart. This is abuse."

"He just gets angry when I won't…"

She shook her head, "Never mind."

"When you won't what?" Jesse pressed.

Maxine threw on her shirt before crossing her arms over her chest and looking down at her feet, "I don't wanna talk about it."

Jesse used his fingers to coax her eyes up to his, "Talk to me, Max."

She swallowed harshly, "He gets mad because I won't have sex with him."

"Excuse me?" Jesse growled, "He hits you because you won't screw him? I'm going to fucking kill him."

"No!" Maxine shook her head, "It's okay, Jess. I'm okay, alright? The bruises will fade and the swelling will go down…I will be okay."

"I don't want you to see him anymore, Maxine," Jesse told her, "and if I see him again, I will kill him, no questions asked."

"He's the only one who wants me," she cried quietly, "he's all I got."

"That isn't true!" Jesse argued, "You have me! You could have come to me, Max. You don't deserve this."

"Jesse," Maxine frowned, "I haven't talked to you in six months," she reminded him, "we go months and months without even a text, much less seeing each other…"

"Not anymore," he told her stubbornly, "from now on, it's me and you, okay? I'm going to take care of you."

He pulled her into a hug and cried, "I should've protected you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Maxine closed her eyes as she tried her best to pull herself together. She knew she was going to have to face Jesse, but she didn't want to. So, she changed quickly and walked out of the bathroom.

She heard Jesse trying to call to her, but just walked out of the room and out of the Whippoorwill. She wasn't sure where she was going because she couldn't go back to Wade's or Earl's or the inn. So, she just kept walking until she saw the gates to Blue Bell Cemetery.

She took a deep breath before opening the gate and walking to her mother's tombstone. She squatted down in front of it and dusted it off until she saw the words written on it:

 _Jacqueline Rae Kinsella_

 _February 11, 1954 – March 3, 2005_

 _Beloved wife, mother & friend_

"… _and I had the best days with you."_

She traced over the last line; it was a line for a song she had written about her mother on her second album. She smiled a little as she traced over the letters in Kinsella. Jacqueline hadn't taken Barry's last name because she wanted to have the same last name as her children. However, Maxine thought it was because, even after everything, her mother was still in love with Earl.

"Oh, Mama," Maxine's voice wavered as she plopped down next to the grave, "I miss you."

"I don't know how we got so broken," she cried, "I think, maybe, you were the glue that held us all together."

"I wish you were here," she went on emotionally, "you always knew what to say to bring us all together. You would know how to fix this."

"I miss my brothers," she wept, "I miss my daddy. And Mama, I miss you more than I can even put in words. I've made such a mess of my life. I can't get anything right. They've labeled me the country music slut, but I promise I'm not, Mama. But everyone wants me to be."

"And Jesse is so lost," Maxine frowned, "he doesn't know what to do now that he isn't in the army. He was award a Medal of Honor. You would've been so proud, Mama. He served our country good. But now…now he is so lost. He puts all his focus into protecting me. He never does anything from himself."

"And Wade," her heart dropped to her stomach, "he's so angry, Mama. And it's not like I can blame him; he's had to put up with a lot. But I never imagined Wade this cold. I mean, I know he wasn't always open about his feelings, but he could always talk to me and Jesse, but I guess that won't happen anymore."

She sighed heavily, "And Mama, Daddy is wreck," she sobbed, "he thought I was you when he saw me earlier. I tried to tell him that it was me, but he just kept saying, 'she's dead. Jacqueline's dead.' He wouldn't listen to me. He wouldn't look at me."

"Oh, Mama," she sniffled as she laid down next to the grave, "I wish you could hold me."

* * *

Wade and Zoe were jolted from their sleep by a banging on the door; they had fallen asleep as they talked.

"What the hell?" Wade groaned.

"Who is that?" Zoe creaked, pulling herself into a seated position.

"Wade!" Jesse called through the door, "Answer the damn door! I can't find Max!"

Wade sighed before pulling himself off the couch and sauntering to the door and flinging it open, "What the hell, Jesse? It's 3 AM."

"I can't find Max," Jesse told him shakily, "she came in to the Whippoorwill about 11 and was upset but wouldn't tell me what was wrong. She showered and then she left and that was over three hours ago. I've looked everywhere I know to look."

"I'm sure she ran off to that boyfriend of hers," Wade rolled his eyes.

"He beat her," Jesse growled, "she didn't run off to him."

"S'cuse me, what?" Wade gasped, "He what?"

"He abused her," Jesse sighed, "but that isn't the problem right now…the problem is Max is somewhere and she is upset. We must find her, Wade. She could do something terrible. I'm scared."

Wade nodded, "Okay. We will go look. Just give me a second."

Jesse nodded nervously as Wade walked back to Zoe.

"Max is missing," Wade told Zoe, doing his best to remain calm.

"I know," Zoe nodded, "I heard the whole thing," she stood and placed her hand on his cheek, "we'll find her, Wade."

"I said I wanted her out of my life," he choked out, "and now she's missing. If she hurts herself, it's on my shoulders, Zoe; it's my fault."

"Wade," Zoe brought her other hand to his face to make him focus on her, "I am sure she is fine, but we have to go, okay? We will get Lavon and we will find her, okay? Let's go."

The two walked back to the door and met up with Jesse before Zoe told the guys, "Y'all go ahead and start looking and I will get Lavon and we will start looking, okay?"

The Kinsella brothers nodded before walking to Jesse's truck.

"Where have you looked?" Wade asked once they were on the road.

"I checked the Rammer Jammer," Jesse answered, "I looked in the gazebo and the park. I tried down by the lake. I even went to our old house. I went to Earl's, but he was just passed out on the couch."

Wade nodded, "Did you go in the tower at the park? She used to hide in there when she was a kid."

"I did," Jesse told him, "I don't know where else she would go, Wade. And she wasn't in a good place," his voice cracked, "and she's tried to…before."

Wade didn't need him to explain because he understood and it broke his heart, "W-When?"

"Um, last year," Jesse answered, "her manager found her and called me."

"Why didn't you call me?" Wade demanded.

"I, uh," Jesse ran his fingers through his hair stressfully, "I, honestly, didn't think you would care."

"She's my sister!"

"Wade, you don't want anything to do with us," Jesse shook his head, "and you've made it obvious."

"Y'all are the ones that left!" Wade pointed out angrily, "Y'all left Blue Bell and never looked back! You've been back, what, four times since Mama's funeral? Four times in six years, Jesse? But I'm the one that abandoned y'all," he rolled his eyes, "right."

"I know," Jesse agreed shamefully, "but this place just brings back so many terrible memories of the divorce, Mama's funeral. And that isn't an excuse, but it's just hard."

"You don't think I don't deal with that?" Wade snapped, "I am reminded every day when I'm dragging Daddy home because he's too drunk to walk. I'm reminded every time Earl tells me to leave him alone because he can't look at me because I remind him of Mama."

"I'm sorry, Wade," Jesse's voice cracked, "I…I didn't know."

"Yeah, I know," Wade snipped, "you haven't been here."

"Do you," Jesse started after a few minutes of silence, "do you think we could ever be the same?"

"I don't know, Jesse," Wade shrugged, "so much shit has happened since Mama died."

"Max is determined to fix us," Jesse informed his brother.

"She wants us to put on a good face for a TV special," Wade rolled his eyes.

"She misses you, Wade," Jesse sighed, "she never takes off the necklace you gave her and she talks about you all the time. I know that you'll probably never forgive me, but she was forced to leave, Wade. She was just a child."

Wade went to respond, but his phone ringing interrupted him, "Lavon?"

"Hey," Lavon's voice came from the other line, "Zoe and I found her; she's in the cemetery."

"Okay," Wade nodded before giving the information to his brother, "is she okay?"

"She's asleep," Lavon told him, "we thought it was best if y'all woke her and not strangers."

"Thank you, Lavon," Wade let out a sigh of relief, "I owe you so much."

"It's not a problem," Lavon told him, "just fix things with your family, Wade, this has been going on long enough."

"That's easier said than done, Lavon," Wade sighed, "but I will talk to you later."

When they got to the cemetery, they saw Lavon's SUV and Jesse parked in front of it before the Kinsella's jumped out of the truck and rushed to their mother's grave where they found their sister sleeping.

Jesse squatted down and stroked his sister's cheek gently, "Max, you need to wake up, sweetheart."

Maxine jumped a little before her eyes fluttered open, "Jess?"

"Yeah," he smiled a little before helping his baby sister to her feet, "what-cha doin' out here?"

"I just needed my mama," she told him quietly, "but it wasn't as helpful as I hoped it would be."

Jesse was going to reply, but Wade's voice stopped him.

"Hey, Mama," Wade's voice shook, "I'm sorry that it's been a while. It's just been crazy, but hey," he chuckled a little, "it looks like you got all your kids here for once. And we miss you, Mama."

Jesse linked his fingers with his sister's before stepping towards his brother and putting his hand on his shoulder, "Wade's right; we do miss you. We've kinda made a mess of everything."

"We just need you, Mama," Maxine went on, "we need you to fix this."

"We have to fix this ourselves," Wade sighed after a minute, "because, God love her, Mama can't come back and Earl is…well, he's Earl."

Maxine turned to him quickly, "Just please stop hating me; that's all I ask."

"Oh, sweet girl," Wade pulled his sister to him, "I don't hate you," he kissed the top of her head, "I'm sorry for making you feel that way."

Jesse wrapped his younger siblings in his arms before telling them, "We have a long road ahead of us, y'all. But we're Kinsella's and we can survive anything."

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what y'all think! This was very emotional for me and I cried pretty much the whole chapter. And also, I know that Wade is out of character, but I feel like I have to show this other side of him to explain why he has so many walls built up and commitment issues, but I assure you his beautiful, flirtatious self will be coming out in later chapters! Again, thank you for reading and reviewing!**


	3. Tennessee Whiskey

**The Kinsella Three**

 **Thank you all for the reviews! I really love hearing your input! I hope y'all enjoy!**

 **Description: Starts in episode 1.18, Bachelorettes & Bullets, where we meet Wade's brother, Jesse. However, he also has a baby sister who is an up and coming country-pop star, Maxine Rae. After hearing the conversation between Wade and Jesse, Zoe confronts a highly intoxicated Wade who opens up to her about his family and their issues. Of course, Zoe can't just let it be, so, she goes to Jesse and Maxine and convinces them to stick around. As the Kinsella Three reconcile, Zoe realizes her feelings for Wade.**

 **Disclaimer: The only characters I own are Maxine and maybe some characters that pop in and out. Also, I don't own the songs used in this chapter. They belong completely to the writers, producers and artists.**

* * *

 **Tennessee Whiskey**

Zoe Hart had every intention of walking into Lavon's kitchen and telling him all about her amazing night in New Orleans with George Tucker. Even though they hadn't gotten as far as she had wished, she realized there was finally a chance of a relationship with George.

However, when she walked into the kitchen, she found Lavon with all three Kinsella siblings. They were all smiling and the siblings were talking boastfully.

"That isn't true!" Maxine defended as Zoe sat on a stool next to her, "I got in plenty of trouble!"

"Oh, please!" Wade scoffed playfully, "You could do no wrong…"

"Me and Wade would get in trouble for something _you_ did!" Jesse added with a grin, "Like Mama's porcelain teapot."

"So, listen," Maxine shook her head, "that wasn't my fault. Daddy just assumed it was Wade," she shrugged, "and I let him believe it."

"That's my point!" Wade chuckled, "You weren't as innocent as you let our parents think."

"Yeah, who exactly did you call when you and Ashlynn Davis had drunk a bottle of wine a piece," Jesse taunted, "at thirteen, I may add."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Maxine feigned innocence before turning towards Zoe, "so, you seem to be infatuated with both of my brothers."

"What?" Zoe gasped, "I am not…"

"Don't mind her," Jesse shook his head playfully, "she's just trying to change the subject."

"It's true," Maxine countered, "she went on a date with you," she motioned at Jesse, "without even knowing your last name…"

"Like you know all of your exes last names," Wade shook his head with a smirk.

"We aren't talking about me," Maxine corrected him playfully before turning back to Zoe, "then I found you with Wade asleep on his couch and you helped him find me."

"I went on a date with Jesse because he wasn't from Blue Bell," Zoe pointed out, "and I was trying to stay out of everyone's business, but you saw how well that worked."

"And Wade and I are," she drug out, thinking of the right words, "we're friends, right?"

"Somethin' like that," Wade winked when Zoe's confused gaze met his.

"So," Zoe sighed heavily, "not infatuated."

"She has her eyes on Mr. George Tucker," Wade taunted, "especially now that him and Lemon are done."

"No!" Lavon protested, "No, we aren't talking about that."

"My time has come!" Maxine shouted victoriously, throwing her hands up in the air.

The guys laughed, knowing very well what Maxine meant.

Zoe, however, had no idea what was going on, so she asked, "What do you mean?"

"I have been in love with George Tucker since I was ten years old," Maxine sighed happily, "he has always been beautiful."

Zoe was shocked when she felt jealousy rise up in her, "So, you're just going to go after him? Do you even know him anymore? And you're like barely legal."

"Whoa!" Maxine held her hands up in surrender, "I am not going after George Tucker. I have other things to focus on right now; it was a joke. Also, I'm 24, so, I passed legal a few years ago."

"But," she interjected, "isn't that you're plan? To throw yourself at George now that he's finally single?"

Zoe tried to rebut, but it just came out as a choking sound.

"No, Big Z," Lavon groaned, "let the man be. He just ended a fifteen year relationship."

"But look," Zoe argued, "last night, I met him in New Orleans and we had the best time until he heard his wedding song and had a meltdown," she spoke quickly, "but after he's had time to grieve, we could really have a shot."

"Well," Wade stood abruptly, "on that note, it is time for me to go to work."

"Yep," Jesse also stood, "I think breakfast at the Rammer Jammer is just what I need."

"Ooh," Maxine added as she got to her feet, "do they still have the best grits ever?"

"Why don't you come and see?" Wade offered.

She nodded and the Kinsella's headed towards the door.

"Yeah, Rammer Jammer," Lavon nodded quickly, "I'm coming too. I don't wanna talk and not be listened to," he sent Zoe a playful pointed look before joining his friends on the other side of the kitchen.

Zoe pouted, "If I promise not to talk about George, can I come too?"

"Yep," the four others chorused back.

The group made their way to their vehicles and met up again at the Rammer Jammer. Jesse, Lavon, Maxine and Zoe found a table to sit at while Wade got to work. Shelly came and took their order before walking away.

"So," Zoe started awkwardly, "you three," she motioned around at the blond siblings, "seemed to have patched things up rather quickly?"

Jesse shrugged, "We still have a lot to overcome, but we are the only family we have left," he sighed heavily, "I mean, I'm not sure if Earl will ever remember me and Max or if he will even live for much longer…"

"Don't say that," Maxine shoved his arm, "he will remember us and we will get him clean," her voice cracked, "we need a daddy."

"I know you want to believe that, sweet girl," Jesse told her in defeat, "but we have to be realistic."

"I'm not giving up on him," Maxine told him stubbornly, "think of him how he was, Jess. He never gave up on us."

Jesse nodded, but didn't have time to respond before Shelly was back with their drinks. The group made small talk as they ate. Zoe asked the Kinsella's questions about themselves and they asked the same of her. Lavon was curious about things that happened since he'd last seen Jesse and Maxine. He had graduated with Jesse and they were apparently best friends in high school.

"Hey, uh, Maxi," Wade smirked after he rushed over to them as they were getting ready to leave.

"Uh-oh," Maxine mocked lightheartedly, "you only call me Maxi when you need something."

He shrugged awkwardly and crossed his arms over his chest, "Yeah; I need a favor."

Maxine rolled her eyes playfully, "What's that?"

"The band that was coming in tonight just cancelled," he told her, "you wanna put on a show tonight?"

"Are you kidding?" Maxine gasped.

"I'm sorry," Wade apologized quickly, "I will find someone…"

"Shut up," she told him lightly as she beamed, "of course, I will perform. I've always wanted to be one of the Rammer Jammer artists! What time?"

* * *

When Wade got a break after the lunch rush at the Rammer Jammer, he made his way to his father's house. He blew out a hard breath before knocking on the door and letting himself in.

"Earl?" he called, but got no response.

He moved throughout the house and found the door to Maxine's old room cracked open.

 **(A/N: I think in the last chapter, I referred to the Kinsella's childhood home as 'their old house', but that was before I had this idea. I'm sorry for the confusion.)**

Wade pushed the door open gently and his heart dropped when he saw his father sitting at Maxine's desk with his hands cover his face as he cried quietly.

"Daddy?" Wade stepped further into the room and put his hand on his dad's shaking shoulder.

"Maxi came to see me," Earl told him lightly, "at least that's what I think. I thought she was Jackie in a dream, but it was so real and she kept saying she was Max. I woke up confused and with a headache."

"Max did come see you," Wade told him as he squatted down, "her and Jesse are in town and are planning on staying for a while."

"What would they do that for?" Earl asked, finally removing his face from his hands.

"They want to be with us," Wade answered.

Earl shook his head stubbornly, "They don't wanna be around me."

"They do," Wade emphasized, "Max…Max, she really needs us right now, Earl. She needs her father."

"Doesn't she have one?"

"She doesn't want Barry," Wade shook his head, "she wants you. She needs you."

"I'm no good," Earl sat up and shook his head, "I'm no good for her…for any of you."

"You could be," Wade challenged his father, "things weren't always like this, Daddy. We used to be happy."

"Until I pushed your mama away," Earl choked on his words, "then she d-died and she never knew," he breathed out, "she never knew…"

"She still loved you too, Daddy," Wade assured his father before rubbing his back.

"Maxi wants to see me?" Earl asked in disbelief.

Wade nodded, "She's singing at the Rammer Jammer tonight and she would love for you to come, but," he took a deep breath, "you've got to be sober. It won't do any good if you show up drunk."

"I haven't faced this town sober in a long time, son," Earl reminded his son with a sigh, "I'm not sure that I can do that."

"You can," Wade promised, "just think about what you have to gain. You could actually have a conversation with your daughter and not with a ten year old picture."

Earl nodded, but stayed silent.

Wade stood and kissed his dad's hair, "I hope to see you tonight."

When he left, his first mission was to pull a band together for Maxine. She had wanted him and Jesse to play with her, but they both politely declined. He got a few guys that he had played with before together and offered them free drinks as compensation for their time.

He had time to go home and change quickly before needing to be back at the Rammer Jammer to help his sister set up for her performance.

Wade was having the best time getting to know his siblings over again. He knew that they were no where as close as they used to be and he wasn't sure that they would ever be, but he liked that there was hope of recovery. He had given up on having his family back years ago, but it seemed to be shaping up and for the first time in a long time, he felt hopeful.

When he got back to the Rammer Jammer, his siblings were already there with the band and ready to set up. Maxine was on Cloud 9 and giddy as the drums were set up. She smiled throughout her whole sound check and was about to burst with excitement as she waited on her time to perform.

The place was full. All the tables and bar stools were occupied and people were standing all around the Rammer Jammer as Wade walked to the mic.

"Hey, everybody," he smirked, "we have a special treat for you tonight. The music tonight will be brought to you by Blue Bell's own, Miss Maxine Rae!"

Maxine hopped on the stage and hugged her brother before speaking in the mic, "Thank you, Bubba!"

She turned back to the crowd, "Hey, y'all! This is an absolute dream come true! I hope y'all enjoy the show!"

The audience cheered as Maxine sat on a stool and started strumming her guitar, "Captured my attention, make my heart stop and listen when you look my way."

"Blue jeans and a ball cap, thinking that you're all that," she grinned, "and I'm thinking the same. You got that something in your eyes, I think about it all the same. If you ever wonder if I wanna make you mine…"

The drums came in, "Yeah, boy, I'm digging what you're doing. Yeah, boy, I'm trying to keep it cool, but you're making it hard, I'm wishing your arms were wrapping me up tight. Yeah, boy, you shine and you can't even help it."

"Yeah, boy, your eyes could make the moon jealous," she laughed lightly, "and if you wanna know if I wanna be your girl tonight…yeah, boy."

"Every song that's playing gets me thinking about you, baby, and the way you roll. So, let's put down the drop top, burn a little blacktop off of that road; baby, what we waiting on? The stars are out, the night is young. If you wanna know if I wanna go and get gone…"

"Yeah, boy, I'm digging what you're doing. Yeah, boy, I'm trying to keep it cool, but you're making it hard, I'm wishing your arms were wrapping me up tight. Yeah, boy, you shine and you can't even help it. Yeah, boy, your eyes could make the moon jealous and if you wanna know if I wanna be your girl tonight…"

She smirked to herself when she saw George Tucker sneak in the back and sang stronger, "Yeah, boy. Yeah, boy, I wanna take a little ride with you. Yeah, boy, I wanna spend a little time with you. Yeah, boy, I wanna sip a little wine with you, oh, yeah, boy, I wanna take a little ride with you!"

"Yeah, boy, I wanna spend a little time with you," she played and sang choppily, "yeah, boy

I wanna sip a little wine with you, oh! Yeah, boy, I'm digging what you're doing! Yeah, boy, I'm trying to keep it cool, but you're making it hard, I'm wishing your arms were wrapping me up tight. Yeah, boy, you shine and you can't even help it. Yeah, boy, your eyes could make the moon jealous and if you wanna know if I wanna be your girl tonight, yeah boy!"

She played several songs before quietly dismissing her guitarists. She turned back to the crowd and spoke, "I wasn't planning on doing this and I probably gunna get in big trouble for doing it, but," she drug out playfully, "I need my brothers to join me."

The crowd laughed when they heard the Kinsella brothers groan playfully before they made their way towards the stage.

She smiled softly when she caught her father hiding in the back of the restaurant, "I want us to sing a song that we heard a lot in our house, growing up," her brothers set up stools and mics, "be easy on us; it's been a while since we sang together."

Jesse picked laid the steel guitar over his lap and picked at it to get settled in. Wade motioned for his sister to hand him her guitar.

"I guess I get the privilege of playing the pink, sparkling guitar," he chuckled lightly in the mic earning a laugh from the crowd, "take us there, Jess."

Jesse started to play before the drummer joined him and Wade joined a few seconds later before Jesse began singing soulfully, "I used to spend my nights out in a barroom; liquor was the only love I've known, but you rescued me from reachin' for the bottom and brought me back from being too far gone."

"You're as smooth as Tennessee whiskey," Maxine sang, "you're as sweet as strawberry wine. You're as warm," her voice wavered as she held the word out, "as a glass of brandy and honey, I stay stoned on your love all the time."

"I've looked for love in all the same old places," Wade sang with a smirk, "found the bottom of a bottle always dry, but when you poured out your heart I didn't waste it 'cause there's nothing like your love to get me high," he held a high note that earned him a huge applause.

"You're as smooth as Tennessee whiskey," the siblings harmonized perfectly, "you're as sweet as strawberry wine."

"You're as warm as a glass of brandy," Wade sang boastfully.

"And honey, I stay stoned on your love all the time," they sang together.

Maxine grinned as her brothers played with the drummer for an instrumental break before she started to sing, "You're as smooth as Tennessee whiskey."

"You're as sweet as strawberry wine," they harmonized before Jesse sang smoothly, "you're as warm as a glass of brandy," his siblings joined him for the next line, "and honey, I stay stoned on your love all the time."

The Rammer Jammer erupted with claps and cheers. The Kinsella's heard Earl sing Tennessee Whiskey to their mother most of their childhood. Granted, when Earl actually started turning to the bottle, it took on a whole new meaning for the entire family. However, Maxine was hoping that in covering that song, she would be able to bring her family together again.

Tears rushed to her eyes as she found herself wrapped in her brothers' arms as they thanked the crowd. She wasn't sure if they had noticed, but their father was beaming with pride just before he stepped out of the Rammer Jammer.

"Thank you everybody!" Maxine grinned, "I hope you enjoyed my show and the first ever public appearance of…."

She looked to each of her brothers and they smirked before shouting with her, "The Kinsella Three!"

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think! This chapter was shorter than I anticipated and I considered going further; I just thought that was a good place to stop for right now!"**


End file.
